


Fanfiction Poop: The Hat Tapic Kraw Save Easter

by GengarFan3



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Completely Idiotic, Easter, FFP, Gen, Memes, Out of Character, YTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/pseuds/GengarFan3
Summary: The sequel to Fanfiction Poop: The Hat Tapic Kraw Meet Santa. Read that first if you haven't.





	Fanfiction Poop: The Hat Tapic Kraw Save Easter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/gifts), [GeneralDarkPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hot Topic Krew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113342) by [GeneralDarkPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/pseuds/GeneralDarkPit), [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/MerchantAnna), [Original HTK Author (MerchantAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/Original%20HTK%20Author). 



~Agh! Won Goph In Mah Mouph! Blech! Ptooey! from Fire Emblem: Awakening starts to play~

It was the day before Easter and April Fools and National Murder GengarFan3 Day. While most of the edgy McEdge lords were busy hiding colored eggs, buying chocolate bunnies, and robbing cash from the First Nautical Bank in Bikini Bottom, the DK Krew and their newest members, Lucina, Luigi, and Malleo, were inside Malleo's house, watching AOSTH Dr. Robotnik's "How To Kill A Mockful Hedgehog That Won't Shut His Pie Hole" YouTube video. Despite everyone in the house including you not enjoying Easter very much, Lucina, another new member of the gang, still wore some bunny outfit for some "Spring Festival" or whatever.

"Lucina, why the heck are you wearing that outfit? I thought you didn't care about Easter," Dark Avocado Pit wondered.

"My father says it's because he wants me to become a Furby or something. I have no idea what the heckle a Furby is, but my father wanted me to become one, so..." Lucina answered. AND THEN THE DOORBELL RANG AND THEY ALL DIED AND WAIT THEY DIDN'T DIE. SOMETHING WORSE THAN THAT HAPPENED. CIA WENT TO GET THE DOOR THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!1!

"Oh hello there!" Shrek, who was behind the door, greeted Cia before she slammed the door on him. As soon as she turned around, she turned into MissingNo. for a single second before the door rang again. She then opened it again, revealing that Toad was there for some reason.

"Aid me in spreading my political agenda today or else you're going on my hit list because not completely agreeing with my politics means you're my enemy!" the mushroom man demanded. Cia then slammed the door again, but the door Super Bell rang yet again, forcing her into a cycle of constant opening the door to a new face, slamming the door shut, and the door bell ringing again.

"YO YO YO YO YO! WHAT IT IS, MOTHERFUCKERS?!" Pac Man, who wore shades and held a briefcase, asked in a high pitched voice before a door slam.

"I love death and I love murder," Kermit the frog said before another door slam.

"Can I join the crew yet?" Greninja inquired before yet another door slam.

"Wooper!" a Wooper who knew Amerijapanadaropesiafrica's equivalent of Spainish if it even had an equivalent exclaimed. But instead of yet another fucking door slam from Cia, the Wooper grew an absurdly buff arm from its lower body to grab onto the door's outside knob before she could even try.

~Agh! Won Goph In Mah Mouph! Blech! Ptooey! stops~

"The fuck are you doing, little weirdo?" Cia asked.

"Portazo, Wooper hecker!" the Wooper replied before he slammed the door on Cia, actually hurting her.

"AH! Son of a switch..." Cia cursed, holding her face from the pain.

"Holy heck! Cia, don't you dare take the Nintendo Switch's name in vain like that!" Malleo said.

"Shut the hell up, you autistic fu-" Cia said before the rest of the DK Krew pelted her with Joy Cons. And by everyone, I mean the entire krew, Hana, King K. Rool, Chef Kawasaki, Bayonetta, Shaggy Rogers, Spiderman, Tito DICK DICKMAN BABY, Homer Simpson, AERODACTYL WITH A GUN, and the Wii U Pit the angel legna eht tiP tattled on back during Christmas. In a matter of seconds after Ness walked on sun again, a small pile of Joy Cons covered her completely. But Shaggy wasn't satisfied, so he chucked Mama Luigi at the Joy Con pile.

"The bagel. The bagel. The BAAAAAAAAAAAY-" Mama Luigi said before morphing into a wormhole filled with actual worms and Sans's sock. The wormhole succed in the entire krew and even AERODACTYL WITH A GUN, though the rest of the peeps, both the people and the candy, managed to get away from the portal before it could succ them. Anyways, the portal took those it did succ to a blank, white dimension filled with nothingness and everything-yness but really only nothingness.

"Gosh darn it Cia, now look what you did! Now we're stuck in my house of nothing!" Malleo claimed.

"Why the fuckle am I at San Andreas fault here?!" Cia wondered.

~Atheltic (Fuzzy) from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island starts to play~

Suddenly, a gray bunny with an oversized head that looked more like some nutjob in a bunny costume came out of nowhere and landed in front of the DK Krewd Oil!

"Hello! It is I, the Easter Bunny!" the bunny claimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I love the Easter Bunny! At least he's not edgy like all those weirdos who celebrate Easter by dying!" Malleo yelled with Glee™.

"Don't you mean people celebrate Easter by dyeing eggs?" Mewtwo asked his best friend.

"No," Malleo answered.

"How do wii know ur the REAL Easter Bunny?! U look fake!" Lucas said.

"Please do not spell you or you're as u and ur and also do not spell we as wii," Shadow The Hog That Is Hedge'd said as he and Lucas ran over to try and take the bunny's outfit off. As soon as they got close, the bunny instantly transformed into a rotting corpse, scaring almost everyone.

"Mother, is that you?" Wolf, the only one not afraid of the corpse, asked said corpse before it reverted back to its true, Easter Bunny, form.

"Try and take off my non-existent outfit one more time and it'll be much worse," the Easter Bunny said in a demonic voice before reverting back to the normal, happy voice. "Anyways, I'm glad you, the DK Krew, are here! I need your help!"

"What is it, Mr. Easter Bunny-sama?" Lucas questioned.

"I need you to help me save Easter! Toad is replacing all of the eggs I've already hidden with egg bombs and plans on killing anyone who doesn't agree with him by utilizing the egg bombs to blow them up!"

"OH NOO NOO!" Mewtwo cried out.

"Yes, this is very bad!" Easter Bunny replied.

"No, I mean Noo Noo is here," Mewtwo pointed out by literally pointing at Noo Noo, the Telletubbies's pet, who was in the barren world just because he could.

"Oh, OK, but this is still very bad!" Easter Bunny mentioned.

"I concur, Oryctolagus Cuniculus of the holiday known as Easter. This truly is a time of crisis that must come to a halt, posthaste," Wolf said.

"So, what about the rest of you? Are you in or what?" Mostly everyone replied with a yes, but Cia just walked away from the group.

"No thanks, I got better things to do tha-" Cia said before AERODACTYL WITH A GUN pointed her gunnly gun of gun destruction at Cia's admittedly beautiful face. "OK FINE! JUST PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"Okie dokie! Follow me!" Easter Bunny commanded. A textbox suddenly appeared over his head saying "Easter Bunny used Follow Me!" before he started hopping away. The rest of the gang, aside from Cia, who just walked normally, and Malleo, who did the Caramelldansen, did the bunny hop as wellel.

~Athletic (Fuzzy) stops~

As soon as all of them sans Noo Noo left, Toad appeared out of thin air, having overheard everything and everyone including my moans I mean wait what.

"I knew that damn Easter Bunny was going to try and stop me from obliterating the enemy, but dragging said members of the enemy like that DK Krew? Now that's not what was planned! Guess the rest of the squad's going to have to get involved..."

... And then a dancing Morshu, AKA Dark Pitfall's true form, fell from above and crushed Toad beneath his feet.

~Play A Mini-Game! (OST Version) by SiIvaGunner starts to play~

Morshu kept dancing as Petey Piranha, who was thrusting his hips forward and back, and Squidward Tentacles, who was doing that bizarre dance of his from the Springboob Squirepin episode "Culture Shock", joined him.

"I hate my existence and my hatred of my existence," Toad muttered, unable to escape from his "imprisonment" of doom, very scary!

**XxXx**

~Play A Mini-Game! (OST Version) stops~

The Easte-

"Oh, Easter? I thought you said Weaster!" Patrick Star, WHO CAME OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE AND CBI3459 GH54VNW59BH489, said. NOW PATRICK SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE YOU DNE EHT LITNU PU WOHS OT DESOPPUS NEVE T'NERA!1!

Anyways, teh Easter Bun Bun and the DK Krew finally stopped at another wormhole filled with actual worms.

"ARE YA READY, KIDS?!" Easter Bunny asked in Painty the Pirate's voice for some reason.

"No," C̝̦̩̟̯̘͎̖̓̓ͬ̀͐̃ͬ̎ͣͩ̑̚͢͠ị̧͙̳̠̘̮̝͇͒̓̓ͩ̆ͮ̀͐̈́ͧ̀͢a̛͙̖̲̥͎̝͓̐̃̎̈͗̃͗̅̚͘ said as her name leaked into the EASTER BUNNY'S GOSH DARN IT GWARSH CIA DO NOT BE DOING OF THE THAT LORDY THIS ZALGO TEXT WHY'D I HCRVN54GVNB5BV5NB6

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" the Bunny Easter replied.

"I said n-" Cia said before a Mario sprite pulled right out of Super Mario Kart drove in on his Pipe Frame kart and ran into her, forcing her to fly into the portal before the Mario sprite went in after her.

"GO GO GO!" Easter Bunny yelled as the rest of the group leaped onto a rocket-powered sled shaped like Weegee's head. AERODACTYL WITH A GUN activated the rockets, allowing the sled to slide right into the wormhole and its DMs.

~Slider (Extended Mix) by SiIvaGunner starts to play~

Everyone but Wolf, Easter Bunny, and AERODACTYL WITH A GUN screamed as the bunny rabbit controlled the sled, avoiding all of the worms, Sans's sock, a Lunala, Donkey Kong flying around in an N64 controller, a Tumblr post claiming that FanfictionPoop: The Hat Tapic Kraw Save Easter will release on the 3DS on April 1st, 2018, and DoodleBob. Eventually, the sled escaped the portal and arrived on Moray Towers right as a bunch of Inklings were having a Squid Party. The sled ran over one of the pink Inklings, damaging the boy enough to "splat" him back to the spawn point. However, one of the fellow pink Inklings thought the green team had splatted him since there was a good amount of green ink nearby.

"THIS CALLS FOR WAR!" the Inkling girl screamed before she started assaulting the green team. As the battle broke out, the sled carried the hero sandwiches off into another portal, which took them to them to the "Happy Birthday, Lucina" universe, where they drove past the Smash Mansion and all the dead bodies Lucina slaughtered. However, a 1-UP Mushroom George Lucas was trying to hold onto slipped out of his hands and landed right in Lucario's mouth. Lucario then came back to life, jumping up high into the air as the iconic 1-UP jingle jingled before landing back down.

"I'M ALIVE! NOW I CAN TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH ABOUT THAT LUCINA!" Lucario hollered, entering a nearby portal that connected to that universe's Bikini Bottom. However, the sled riders continued on their quest, entering another portal. This time, they arrived at the Death Egg, dashing past all of Eggman's idiotic robots.

"Now, as I was saying..." Eggman said to Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic, all three of them somehow oblivious to the sled riders. "Our slogan should be... FUN IS..." Eggman then yankee doodley yanked on a blue rope, causing a ragdoll of Infinite to fall from the ceiling... a ragdoll that the sled would run into as the weird sled ran through. The doll even managed to get onto the sled, Edd, N' Eddy, causing Malleo to shriek.

"AH! WE RAN OVER BRAIN GRIFFINDOOR!"

"That isn't Brian Griffin, you autistic dumba-" Cia said before Mewtwo tapped her on the shoulder with a Joy Con.

"Say it and this is getting rammed up your butt," the Pokémon threatened, causing Cia to gulp in fear. The sled entered yet another wormhole, this one taking them to the Temple of Sauce before they would enter a chain of entering a portal, quickly escaping it, before entering another portal, taking them to places such as Princess Peach's Castle, Koridai, Fairy World, the town of Bedrock, Otonokizaka High School, a universe where the only thing in it besides a white void was the "Mario Pissing" render, and the Temple Of Souls from the standard Hot Topic Krew universe before entering another, somewhat longer portal. That portal's end lead the sled to a room in a love hotel...

~Slider (Extended Mix) stops because Jack Black told it to~

... and the Easter Bunny stopped the sled as soon as they entered as right in front of the sled was Alfonse and GengarFan3, both of them with their chests exposed and their fingers on each other's chests. Everyone on the sled just stared as Alfonse and GengarFan3 stared back and also stared into the abyss.

"Do you hecking mind?" Alfonse asked after sixteen minutes of staring.

"Oh OK," the Easter Bunny said before reversing into the portal they came in from. Once inside, the portal disappeared, letting GengarFan3 and the prince of Askr live and learn in peace and in pieces once more.

"Now then, where were we..." GengarFan3 lustfully said. The idididididiotic fanfic writer slowly let his hand slip down a blushing Alfonse's chest and stomach. GengarFan3's hand had even reached down the lower end of Alfonse's stomach...

~Peanut Plains from Kirby Super Star starts to play~

... but then a Thwomp broke through the ceiling and crushed GengarFan3. For some reason, Sharena and Mario were doing that idle animation dance from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Alfonse groaned and walked out of the room as Sharena and her new friend danced on the Thwomp and over GengarFan3's dead body which unfortunately would get revived eventually. Why must GengarFan3 survive why can't that idiotic and ugly madman who keeps forcing himself into these stories stay dead :(

**XxXx**

~Peanut Plains stops as Welcome To Yoshi's Village from Paper Mario starts~

The moonlit skies over Yoshi's Island were covered with clouds as the inhabitants went about their normal lives. Most of the Yoshis of Yoshi Village were sleeping, the Big Yoshi from Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars was enslaving the local Shy Guy population, and a Bidoof was busy watching Super Wario Bros.: Halloween Life At Smash. As the night continued to loom over the island, a portal opened up over Yoshi's House (?), scaring away all of the birds, mice, and a Guzzlord. The sled and all of its riders came out and landed right in front of the fireplace.

"Our first stop! Yoshi's Island!" Easter Bunny informed as everyone got off the sled but got back on and reversed back into the portal but came right back and landed in the exact same spot. "One of my associates said they spotted Toad swapping the eggs around here!"

"We gotta stop HIM!" Lucina said, pointing out the obvious or is it obvious?

"And YOU gotta help us!" Luigi added, pointing to the "screen". You were then dragged into the maddening world of whatever the fuck this is and morphed into a Sonic Forces avatar hedgehog thingy and landed right next to the sled. Succs for you to get stuck there... wait.

"Luigi, what the shuckie-darn did you just do?" Mewtwo asked as he CAN HANDSTAND, WHEN HE NEEDS TO.

"I summoned YOU to help us!"

"Wait a minute I killed them on the night before Christmas and got their blood all over my hands how the heckie-danged are they alive?" Lucas pondered out loud before Lucina slam dunked him into a giant cup of Kirby's Triple Deluxe Coffee Of Milky Way Wishes.

"Lucas what" Dork Pat replied.

"SHUT UP!" Easter Bunny screamed in Sonic's voice from the Sonic OVA. Everyone then split up, with most of the gang wandering across Joshy's Island, except for Luigi, who floated up into the air while T-Posing.

**XxXx**

~Welcome To Yoshi's Village stops~

In the The Cave Of Chomp Rock, hidden beneath Yoshi's Island, was a lair of Toad's. In the middle of the lair was a large and long-e table'd, with Tingle, Doopliss, and a blue Inkling on one of the long sidez, while Iago, a Farfetch'd, and Nico YazaWAA were on the other long side. On one short end sat Fred Flintstone, and the other was Toad Ghirahimself.

"Lady, gentleman, and genocidal female Inkling that Swooced™ right in. I've gathered you all here for an emergency meeting and also for you to type," Toad said.

"Well get on with it! I didn't want stop turning people into green ham to go with my morning green eggs just for a stupidly long wait!1!" DOOPLIS EXCLAIMED1!1

"Alright, calm down then! Sheesh!" Toad said before turning into an eggplant and exploding before getting reincarnated as Toad. "So, it seems as though our plan to obliterate all our political enemies as some new immediate threats. That Easter Bunny madman has dragged that gang of damn, light, and happy McMemelords and even the almighty AERODACTYL WITH A GUN into his resistance!"

"WHAT?! We're going up against that damned Aerodactyl of all things?!" Tingle replied.

"Relax. We can cut those fools, and even that Aerodactyl, down. And by we, I mean Farfetch'd since he's the only one who can use HM 01," Toad claimed.

"Aye," Farfetch'd responded, wielding both the iconic leek stalk called a Stick that it used as a katana, and a chainsaw, both of them in his different wings. "It's my only purpose. To serve as an HM slave and never have any moments of glory."

"Yeah, good for you. Now then, Iago. Come up with a plan or else!" the mushroom commanded.

"Split up lol" Iago answered.

"BRILLIANT!" Toad squealed in the Grinch's voice before using his normal voice again. "You heard the man! Go and split up!" Everyone except for Fred then screamed like morons as they ran out of the lair, leaving the caveman by himself.

"Wow. What an uncivilized, primative group of maniacs," Fred commented.

**XxXx**

~Yoshi's Island from Super Smash Bros. Melee starts to play~

Dank Pit and Lucas were walking through the hills of Yoshi's Island, picking up lots of hidden egg bombs and replacing them with regular Easter Eggs. Eventually, Lucas replaced one of the many egg bombs with a somewhat normal egg resembling a Yoshi egg in a bush. Tingle arrived seconds later to rereplace the egg with another egg bomb, but the egg hatched into an Onix. Tingle screamed and ran away, the Onix giving chase until the "fairy" weirdo jumped into the ocean and swam away from the island.

**XxXx**

Malleo was trekking through the Yoshi's Island woods, stopping by a giant Easter Egg. The meme quickly painted "up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A" before running off to find some egg bombs. Seconds after, Nico showed up and saw the code. She decided to put the code in on her phone for whatever reason. While nothing happened for a few seconds, Solid Snake soon flew in from out of nowhere and slammed right into Nico, forcing her to fly far, far away from the island and all the way to the kingdom of Far, Far, Away.

**XxXx**

Iago was looking for one of the krew members or any other possible enemies on the inane political group's hit list so he could kill them somehow, staying in the darkest spots of the Yoshi's Island woods to avoid getting spotted. However, the instant he had to step out of the deepest, darkest, most moist corners, a wild Magikarp wearing dark shades appeared! The Magikarp then used Splash, which instantly caused Iago to faint. Magikarp then splashed on Iago's body as SpongeBob and Undyne arrived. The two newcomers for Smash on Nintendo Virtual Boy then DROPPED ON THE DECK AND FLOPPED LIKE A FISH!

**XxXx**

Luigi was still T-Posing as he flew over the island in search of egg bombs and egg bomb accessories. However, the genocidal, blue Inkling had her Splat Charger ready, intending on shooting him down with ink. She aimed and fired, but her ink only knocked down a duck from Duck Hunt that got in the way, making her pissed. Duck Hunt Dog then came from the heavens and laughed his iconic laugh at her, drawing out even MOAR anger from her. Before she could even shoot the dog, he shot first with his NES Zapper, knocking her down, down, down, to the bottom of the sea.

**XxXx**

Shadow was looking for egg bombs by the outskirts of Yoshi's Village when Fred Flinstone arrived and warned the hedgehog about the political party and their most cunning member, Doopliss, and his powers of stealing identitties. Shadow then came up with an ideaaedi. He slapped a fake wanted poster sign on one of the Yoshi houses before Doopliss himself arrived and stole Shadow's identitty, turning the hedgey hogy into a purple shadow of his former self as Doopliss took on Shadow's form. As soon as the identitty was stolen, a horde of Yoshi cops came and chased after the FAKER, allowing Shadowiburnedmyhandatnight and Fred to go egg bomb hunting.

**XxXx**

~Yoshi's Island stops~

Eeveeryone, including Shadon't who was back to his original form, were gathered around a pile of egg bombs they all had gathered.

"I think this is it, Luigi. I think we have gathered all of the egg bombs," Easter Bunny said. "Now all we have'ta do is load up all these fake egg bomb, take them back to Malleo's house of nothing, and go to our next destination: Hoshido!" Everyone then screamed like morons but little did they no that Toad and Farfetch'd were hiding in the bushes behind them.

"I can't believe that bunny and his dumbass buddies managed to outwit all of my goons! Ugh! It's up to you, Farfetch'd! You gotta slay all those maniacs by yourself!"

"What?! Why can't you hel-" Farfetch'd argued before Toad whipped out a ™. A very specific TM.

"Shut up and learn and draw hentai!" Toad demanded, forcing the disk of destructo into Farfetch'd's'st've's face. The bird screamed yet neither the heroes heard him nohr did Arceus answer his pleas. Seconds after, Farftech'd stopped screaming and Toad pulled the TM 75 away.

For Farfetch'd had learned Swords Dance.

And he had his Stick item in hand. An item that raised his critical hit chance.

It was time for action.

~West City (Destroyed) from Dragon Ball FighterZ starts to play~

Farfetch'd used Swords Dance once before flying out of the bushes. The bird then used Night Slash, a move that granted an improved critical hit rate. That, combined with the increased critical hit rate the Stick granted, allowed the move to always to be a critical hit. Using the move on Cia while her back was turned, the sheer power of the move nearly killed her before she fell to the moonlit ground. Only then did the rest of the heroes catch onto Farfetch'd's presence.

"GET HIM!" Dark Pit demanded. Everyone aside from Malleo and AERODACTYL WITH A GUN lunged forward, ready to bring the duck down. Farfetch'd continued his Attack On The DK Krew by swiftly using the move Cut on Shadow before striking the hedgehog in the guts with his beak, the last attack causing Shadow to fly away from Yoshi's Island. Lucina tried to strike with the Parallel Falchion, but Farfetch'd blocked the sword with his Stick. He then punched Lucina in the stomach, which tossed her to the side, unable to fight anymore. Dark Pit launched arrows from his Silver Bow, arrows that the duck barely managed to dodge. Farfetch'd used Fly to fly right underneath Dark Pit, striking the fallen angel right under the chin and forcing him to fall back down to the island. Soon enough, nearly everyone else had been bested by the nigh unstoppable Pocket Monster. Lucas got Cut on, Luigi was Night Slashed, Wolf was kicked into the mountains, and even the Easter Bunny was chucked into the oceans. Only Mewtwo, aside from Malleo and AERODACTYL WITH A GUN, remained.

"Hmph. I never expected a Farfetch'd of all things to be capable of such destruction," Mewtwo remarked as he and his opponent floated high above the island. "But this ends here, Farfetch'd. You will pay dearly for getting in our way!"

"Hah! I'll make you eat those words!" Farfetch'd snarled. The two flew towards each other, but Farfetch'd instantly gained the upper hand with a single, powerful, punch. Farfetch'd landed a flurry of them before striking Mewtwo down to the cold hard ground with a final Night Slash. Farfetch'd landed back onto the earth of Yoshi's Island, ready to take on Malleo and AERODACTYL WITH A GUN... but as soon as he landed...

~West City (Destroyed) stops with a record scratch~

Greninja zoomed by and stole the duck's Stick by using Thief!

"Oh," Farfetch'd said, not even trying to get the Stick back. Malleo and AERODACTYL WITH A GUN then came out of the bushes, dragging Toad's unconscious body behind them.

"Well?" Malleo asked. Farfetch'd responded by pulling out a cake from thin air.

"Apology cake?" the duck asked.

"Sure!" the meme replied, accepting the cake.

~Aqua Harbor from Kirby: Planet Robobot starts to play~

Numerous characters came from nowhere and gathered around the three to celebrate Easter for whatever reason. Some of them included the Wooper that slammed the door before, Shaggy, Patrick, the Super Mario Kart Mario sprite, Sharena, Snake, the Yoshi Police Force, Waluigi, Abraham Lincoln, Sans, Squidward, Mimikyu, Azura, and Dr. Eggman. The entire group of people of weirdos but mostly weirdos gathered in a way that, when looked at from above, formed the words "Non c'è due senza tre".

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this... thing. Now hopefully this is the only sequel to the original HTK Fanfic Poop.


End file.
